Fortunately
by venomized
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't just have to face the challenge of college, beautiful girls and being Spider-Man. He makes new friends - more or less voluntarily - including Wade Wilson.


_Hello there!_

 _This is my first english fanfiction. Since I'm not a native speaker, I ask you to excuse various mistakes._

 _I hope you have fun reading!_

I scratched the back of my head nervously, repeatedly looking at the old and often repaired watch on my wrist – it had once belonged to Uncle Ben. I was as insecure as ever before and actually felt out of place. I felt like a toddler who hasn't been picked up from kindergarten. The waiting seemed endless to me and I was somehow embarrassed how the others stared at me jumping around. Not really the best first impression you could get of me.

I that knew looking at my phone to see if I might have received a message which would cancel all this would have been pointless. Apart from my aunt or from Ned, I got almost none anyway.

So I stood there, shifting my weight from one leg to the other and playing with the zipper of my jacket.

There were two things I might have been a little afraid of.

"Afraid", I snorted, "Pull yourself together, Pete. You're 19, not 12".

The first thing would be the college – the step from high school to university was gigantic, after all I hadn't almost survived school in the truest sense of the word. Second was the meeting with the person who just drove up in a polished or rather brand new Audi and just parked on the street in front of the many entrances of the Empire State University where I was waiting.

This car would never be towed anyway – not if they knew the driver. One of the most successful people in America and probably my biggest idol since childhood.

"Hello, Mr. Stark", I made myself smile.

,,What is this grimace?", answered my opposite and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Today is your great day".

The students looked at the man in the suit and with sunglasses on almost with awe. Their glance in the eyes said something completely different than he did. My wish to sink into the ground seemed to come true, because suddenly nobody noticed me anymore.

Tony pulled me into the building and with every step I took along by his side it appears as if I become smaller and more meaningless. This morning I had given myself a pep talk in the mirror and at least tried to be confident – but now, right next to the incarnation of self-consciousness, I just felt like a picture of misery.

"Trust me, I know a few people who have studied here. We'll find you a fraternity and then you'll have a lot of fun here".

I didn't really believed those words, yet I agreed with a nod of my head. Everyone seemed to know Tony, at least that's what their weird stares said. They were also looking at me, but probably only because he strolled through the halls next to me with a proudly swollen chest as if I were his son and he is here to what his offspring achieved in his glorious college career so far.

"You'll be surprised when you're seeing your room. I took care of everything".

"Mhhm", I just hummed and was still silent as we came across the campus.

It amused me how stereotyped everything was – like in all the teen movies. In patches you saw a few students running around while some were just chilling hear a huge fountain. Maybe it wasn't so bad here, and I was just overthinking.

My room was right in the first dorm, right next to the library building and I had the strange feeling that Tony had to fork out a lot of money to get the best of the best. It was nearly twice the size of my old room back home.

"Just one bed", I asked doubtful, "Where is my roommate?".

"Of course you'll live alone. So you can learn better and your secret is safer".

I swallowed, I hadn't thought of that at all. I had stuffed my suit into one of the many boxes when I moved out and would have hidden it somewhere like at home.

Suddenly I was glad that my mentor was more concerned than I was.

"Hey", someone knocked on the door frame.

A girl about my age stood in my room and smiled at me. She held a clipboard in her hand, her platinum blond hair falling over her shoulders.

,,Peter.. Parker, right?", she stretched her free arm to me, "I'm Felicia Hardy, I greet the new ones".

In the corner of my eye I saw Tony disappear into the hallway – the glasses he had connected to Friday were on. Absent-minded, I shook her hand.

Again I felt as if I was behaving completely embarrassingly, as much as I stared at her. It was obvious that I found her incredibly pretty, she probably hadn't missed it either; in her gaze you could see that she felt uncomfortable.

Well done, Peter.

Why was I hoping at all? I wasn't playing in her league at all. She looked more like she liked those big, sporty guys than the nerd she saw in front of her.

"Has your company shown you around yet?".

I realized she wanted to know how I happen to know the billionaire.

"Yes, he was better prepared for this than me", I joked.

No laughing on her part, I got even more nervous. That was worse than high school.

"Okay, then. I'm sure we'll see each other again, Peter", she disappeared with a smile and left me behind blindsided.

"I don't hope so", I mumbled, I already made a fool of myself anyway.

Yawning, I took off the mask and let myself fall back, the sun was about to set and colored the sky pink-orange. I had settled on a skyscraper and rested for a minute. My life was sometimes more exhausting than you could thought, even though Spider-Man didn't have to fight men with huge metal wings at the moment.

There were trifles; thefts, street fights and burglaries. But maybe it was better that way, after all I wanted to study and biophysics is nothing you do secondarily. I was really lucky I had Mr. Stark. Without him, this insanely expensive university wouldn't have taken me, I wouldn't have a room for myself and I would have ended up at the next best public university nobody knew and I would probably get a lousy job.

Good grades by themselves didn't justify the assumption at ESU, but Tony's name literally opened doors.

Tired from this exhausting day I closed my eyes and enjoyed the draughty wind blowing through my sweaty hair.

As if out of an emotion, I startled and had put on the mask again. Once again the spider sense helped me out, someone stood on my opposite. I was sure he hadn't seen my face.

"Should I activate the extended battle mode?", Karen asked as I took combat position.

Because the person in front of my was as masked as I was, wearing a black and red suit, I could hardly decide whether it belonged to the good or the bad side.

He took a step towards me and I immediately shot a net at his feet so that he could not go any further.

"Wow, disgusting", he shouted, but had a touch of joy in his voice.

But I didn't recognize it, I had no face to match it with.

"What do you want?".

"I've been looking for you".

Still carefully I straightened up a little, watching every move he made. Why would he be looking for me? After all, I didn't know him.

"Karen, check the Internet for him".

,,Come on, Spidey, don't you recognize me? This hurts my feelings", he mourned.

The Artificial Intelligence in my suit showed me several newspaper reports and footage of the news in which he was described as a mysterious hero but also a troublemaker. I was still suspicious.

"I need your help, Spider-Man. I thought we'd make a good team".

"The target carries several firearms and swords. Be careful, Peter. I recommend a drawback if you don't wand to get injuries from this confrontation", can AI's sound worried?

"Not interested", I turned around and was about to leave, but he continued.

"You don't even know who I am", he snorted disappointed.

"I know everything about you, Deadpool".


End file.
